Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon Crystal/Summary/Season Three
A few months have passed since the defeat of Death Phantom, and Usagi, Ami, Rei, Makoto, Minako, and Chibiusa have all enjoyed their daily lives in peace and harmony. With the third evolution of their standard Sailor forms and much stronger elemental abilities, the four Inner Sailor Senshi are prepared for anything. Chibiusa is glad to train in order to become the sixth Sailor Senshi of the team by transforming into Sailor Chibi Moon. With the mystical Cosmic Heart Compact in her possession, Usagi now transforms into the third evolution of her regular Sailor form and is even stronger than ever with the Heart Moon Rod as her newest weapon. However, new forces arise out the blue, using vile monsters called Daimon. In addition to this new threat, two new mysterious Sailor Senshi appear, but have ambiguous intentions. To make matters worse, Mamoru and Rei begin to have vividly recurring nightmares about the annihilation of the world, where the Messiah obliterates everything and everyone with a long sickle-like weapon. As new mysteries and disturbing secrets are brought to light, these new villains (who are called "the Death Busters") are gradually harnessing a great power within someone that will lead the Earth toward annihilation. In addition, a tenth Sailor Senshi is introduced; one who is considered the strongest and most feared of all. In the climax, Sailor Chibi Moon evolves into Super Sailor Chibi Moon (with the sacred power of her very own Holy Grail), and combines her new-found Super Sailor abilities with those of Super Sailor Moon to annihilate Mistress 9. Unfortunately, their efforts prove futile as she merges with Pharaoh 90. Super Sailor Moon seemingly sacrifices herself to exterminate Pharaoh 90 by entering him directly and releasing the immense powers of both the Holy Grail and the Silver Crystal against him. It is then that three talismans glow and resonate; therefore awakening the last and strongest of the Sailor Senshi- Sailor Saturn, the Guardian of Death and Destruction. Once awakened, she unleashes her supremely powerful destructive and deathly abilities upon Pharaoh 90, and ultimately brings about the complete annihilation and nonexistence of the entire world by dropping her Silence Glaive down on its edge. Fortunately, Super Sailor Moon appears unscathed; thus giving the four Inner Sailor Senshi and three of the Outer Guardians to evolve into their own Super Sailor forms. Reveling in the agony and disintegration she has brought upon Pharaoh 90, Sailor Saturn assures everyone that "always with the end comes hope and rebirth" and that the only one capable of bringing such holy power forth is Super Sailor Moon herself. The Guardian of Death and Ruin then urges Super Sailor Pluto to forever close the door to the forbidden realm, even though she would be taken as well. Super Sailor Pluto calls on the mighty power of her guardian deity, Chronos himself, and seals the Door; thus sealing both Pharaoh 90 ''and ''Sailor Saturn away. Super Sailor Moon then becomes Neo Queen Serenity and uses the great healing powers of the Spiral Heart Moon Scepter to revitalize the Earth and reverse all that was wiped out by Pharaoh 90 and Sailor Saturn's supreme deadly powers. It is then that a bright purple light emanates from the ruins, where the cries of a newborn are heard by Super Sailor Neptune, who realizes that it is indeed Sailor Saturn; her spirit once again reborn and reincarnated as Hotaru Tomoe. She, along with Super Sailor Uranus and Super Sailor Pluto make the vow to raise her as their own daughter due to her being all alone in the world. The trio part ways with the others, stating they will surely meet again someday, as they are all allies and friends. To symbolize that promise, Super Sailor Neptune gives her mystical Deep Aqua Mirror to Super Sailor Chibi Moon and tells her to look in it for guidance, and to become an even stronger Guardian of the Future Moon by the next time they meet. A few days later, Usagi, Ami, Makoto and Minako have all enrolled in High School and discuss their respective interests and future careers, with Mamoru as a first-year university student. Chibiusa and Diana appear, ready to return home to the thirtieth century. In the papers, a solar eclipse is occurring that day, which sparks Usagi's curiosity. Using eclipse glasses, she and Chibiusa look on at the Moon beginning to cover the Sun as the place gets darker, then they both hear a sound of a bell. As they turn around, rose petals fly across them and the screen turns pitch black, ending the season.